1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flushing controlling mechanism, and more particularly to a flushing controlling mechanism to save water used in the generation of a siphon effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When flushing a toilet, a large volume of water stored in a water tank is suddenly released to a drainage pipe to generate a siphon effect such that the polluted water in the toilet bowl is sucked into the drainage pipe. The suction of the polluted water is based on the siphon effect and the generation of the siphon effect is dependent on the sudden release of a large volume of water in the water tank. Therefore, in our daily life, a large amount of water is wasted merely for the generation of a siphon effect to suck the polluted water out of the toilet bowl.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved flushing controlling mechanism to mitigate the aforementioned problems.